


know that i won't leave your side

by mimimarqeuz



Series: ham modern au mini-fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, but eliza isnt in it so i wasnt gonna tag it elams, elams is canon in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john feels bad for getting alexander sick, alex brushes it off because it's his own damn fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know that i won't leave your side

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two to an earlier sick fic i posted, you can find it in the ham modern au mini-fic series :) feel free to leave comments or find me at my tumblr, mimimarqeuz- i take fic requests, specifically for this universe.

“Ugh, I feel terrible.”

“ _You_ feel terrible? I got you sick and you’re going to miss class and it’s all my fault,” John huffs, brushing a few strands of hair from Alex’s heated forehead. 

Rolling his eyes, Alexander lets out a light chuckle. “This is _my_ fault, remember? I wouldn’t leave you alone for more than five minutes or even go more than ten feet away from you at any given time. Don’t blame yourself, love.”

His lips pursing into a pout, John shrugs. “Still. It’s technically my fault, if I hadn’t gotten sick in the first place this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“Well you must be pleased you’re not the only ridiculous one in this relationship, then.” John teases, a small smile easing the worry off his face for a moment. Alexander sticks his tongue out, just to be a child, and John leans down for a kiss.

“Is that really the best idea?”

Scoffing, John shakes his head, “I already had it, I’m not getting it again. Now, Eliza, you should probably stay away from.”

“Yeah, who’s gonna stop us from getting into fights and yell at us for being morons if she’s sick?”

Laurens pauses for a moment, giving the question actual thought. “Herc, I guess. But then again, does he really ever stop us from getting into shit?”

Alex flashes a grin, “Remember when I fought that Seabury kid?”

“And he nudged you forward and told you to tear him apart?” John laughs easily, Alexander joining in, only for it to turn into a symphony of coughing.

John’s expression immediately melts into one of concern, and Alex can see the guilt in his eyes. He coughs a few more times, offering a reassuring grin once finished. 

“Baby girl, you’re a mess, and it’s all my fault.”

Alex lets out a groan of frustration, taking John’s hand and squeezing it lightly. “Hey, look at me. I don’t blame you for this– You did all you could, you even emailed all of my professors for me and told them I was sick. I’m already ahead on work in most of my classes, so I’ll be okay. Don’t blame yourself, I should’ve listened to you and Eliza and not gotten myself sick.”

Still not completely convinced, John shrugs again, knowing better than to argue with Alex. “Thanks.” He mumbles, rubbing his thumb across the back of Alex’s hand. “I love you.” He looks up at Alex through his lashes and flashes a boyish half grin that makes Alex’s heart flutter.

“I love you so much more than you could even imagine, my dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: uses historical pet names in modern aus even when they sound weird


End file.
